Arceus
Summary Arceus is a Legendary Pokémon who is the leader and creator of the "Creation Trio" formed by Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, as well as the "Lake Trio" formed by Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, making it a Trio Master, and the only one who is that of two different trios. By bringing the trios into existence, Arceus created and shaped the fabric of reality in the Pokémon multiverse, making it the single most powerful known entity in the franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Arceus Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Preceded and was responsible for creation itself Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Alpha Pokémon, The Original One, The Original Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Avatar Creation, Immortality (Types 1), Dimensional Travel, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Cosmic Awareness, Aura, Clairvoyance (Upscaled from Giratina), Body Control, True Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Astral Projection, Invisibility (Upscaled from Palkia), Antimatter Manipulation (Upscaled from Giratina), Matter Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Upscaled from Dialga), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Non-Corporeal, Elemental Manipulation (Of the variety of the 17 types), Reality Warping, Creation (Can create things out of nothing, such as creating one of the members of the Creation Trio), Age Manipulation, Breath Attack, Subjective Reality, Portal Creation, Time Stop, Time Travel (Upscaled from Dialga), Space-Time Manipulation (Stabilized a hole in space-time that was destroying a town, stopped time, broke Palkia's bent space), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Created the Jewel of Life from its plates; Scaling from Dialga who returned life to the destroyed future), Magma Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Via Earth Power. Can also create psychic orbs that bring meteors down), Darkness Manipulation (Able to use the Judgement attack when imbued with darkness from the Dread Plate), Non-Physical Interaction (Attacks Incorporeals: His Omnipotent ability lets him hit all types, including Ghost), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation (Upscaled from the Lake Trio), Attack Negation (Can nullify virtually any attack that can fall under an elemental type, making it nigh-impossible to damage Arceus with conventional attacks. Its Metal Barrier can negate any effect reason period), Illusion Creation (Upscaled from the Lake Trio), Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation (Upscaled from Uxie), Information Manipulation (Also upscaled from Uxie), Physics Manipulation, Berserk Mode (Via Outrage), Resistance Negation (Its Battle Trozei and Conquest ability does normal damage even if the target is resistant), Invulnerability and Forcefield Creation (Protected by a constant shield that protects it from invasive abilities such as Mind Attacks as well as ordinary attacks, can actively create them itself), Statistics Amplification (Via Cosmic Power), Summoning (Can call the Creation Trio), Morality Manipulation (Upscaled from Dialga), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Created the very concepts of Time, Space, Antimatter, Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower directly from its own being), Dimensional and Temporal BFR (Functions as Sealing as well), Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Absorption/Power Mimicry (Can take the powers of its enemies and infuse them with the Plates), Light Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Upscaling from Uxie's Memento and Mesprit's Charm), Precognition (Its Pokémon Conquest ability, Omnipotent, allows it to foresee and dodge incoming attacks), Acausality (Types 1 and 3), Can hit Selectibly intangible entities (Due to the aforementioned Omnipotent ability), Sound Manipulation (via Hyper Voice and Perish Song), Can pass through forcefields with Future Sight, Healing (Via Refresh and Recover), Soul Manipulation, Danmaku (Judgment is depicted as a rapid downpour of dozens of bolts of energy in the games, and most of its attacks in Guardian Signs fall under this), Sleep Manipulation (Likely wakes up Lucas/Dawn in Darkrai's event), Willpower Manipulation (Upscaled from Azelf), Empathic Manipulation (Upscaled from Mesprit), Can breathe in space, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Telepathy (Resisted the combined telepathic technique of Sheena and her ancestor which was able to effect the Creation Trio; Significantly superior to Ghris, a man with only a small facet of it's power, who resisted Hoopa's mind control which was able to effect the entire Creation Trio and other legendary pokemon at once), Resistance to Spacetime Erasure, Immunity to Absolute Zero, and certain status effects (The Icicle Plate turns him into an ice type, making him immune to Sheer Cold, and is immune to paralysis, poison, burns, freezing, binding, powders, and being seeded with the Zap, Toxic, Flame, Icicle, Spooky, and Meadow plate respectively), Resistance to having its type being changed by force (Arceus and Silvally, who's built with an RKS Arceus System, are immune to Soak, which changes the type of the user), and Resistance to Sleep and Dream Manipulation (Can act in its sleep, upscaled from Dialga, who could use its time abilities while unconscious, and can override Darkrai's control of the dream) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Overpowered Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, when one of them alone can stabilize space-time with just their breathing or heartbeat. Caused three universal space-time continuums, one being its own and the other two being the ones that Palkia and Dialga embody, to shake, with the latter two being made to collide with each other, all as a result as stirring in its sleep. Effortlessly recreated a Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina without any plates just to satisfy/astound Ethan and Cynthia. Controls all universes in the Pokémon series, of which there are at least this amount of diverging timelines and pocket realms. Created both the Creation Trio and Lake Trio, who created all universes along with the concepts in them. Superior to the trios at the same level it was before) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists beyond traditional space, time and matter. Its consciousness exists all across space and time. Time and Space are just aspects of Arceus) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Stated to embody the entirety of their dimension, which exists on a higher plane) Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Its ability to negate attacks using its Plates makes it extremely difficult to damage or defeat) Stamina: Limitless (Arceus had directly fought against Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, created many things and concepts, including the universe, without losing consciousness and has no need to rest, as it did not become overly weak after losing a few of its Plates) Range: Extended melee range. Multiversal with attacks and abilities Standard Equipment: Its Plates, which represent each of the 17 Pokémon types (Arceus does not possess a Plate representing Normal-type, as it is a Normal-type naturally) (Interestingly enough, Arceus used to possess a form an unobtainable one, likely only existing as a precaution for hacking for the old "???" type exclusive to Curse pre Gen V, eggs pre Gen IV, and Weather Ball under the effects of Shadow Sky in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness). Arceus also can use the 18 Z-Crystals as they function the same way as the Plates Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Created the very concept of knowledge, in the form of Uxie, from itself. Could inform Lucas/Dawn about Darkrai during its endless sleep, while he/she was in Darkrai's nightmare). Hasn't been shown to be used to its fullest capacity but it's highly likely the precognitive aspect of its ability "Omnipotent" is a derivative of this characteristic Weaknesses: Depending on which Plates it is missing, it can be hindered or damaged by specific types of attacks (while missing the Earth, Meadow, Draco, Zap, and Splash Plates, Ash's Pikachu was able to momentarily hinder it with Thunderbolt) ArceusJudgment.gif|Judgment ArceusFlamethrower.gif|Flamethrower ArceusBlizzard.gif|Blizzard ArceusTwister.gif|Twister ArceusForcefield.gif|Protect Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Judgement:' Arceus can fire powerful beams of energy at the sky that fall down and hit its opponents. This attack changes type depending on what type Arceus currently is and is powerful enough to cause the likes of Dialga and Palkia to stagger with a single direct hit. *'Flamethrower:' Arceus can shoot a stream of pure flames from its face. *'Blizzard:' Arceus can shoot ice storms of very low temperatures at its targets. *'Twister:' Arceus can blow one or two powerful Dragon-type twisters from its face at opponents. *'Time Stop:' Arceus can stop time itself. *'Extreme Speed:' Arceus immediately strikes the foes with great force, which is virtually impossible to properly react to. *'Gravity:' Arceus pins its foe down by rapidly increasing gravity around its target. *'Multitype:' Arceus is able to switch types based on the plates it holds. *'Refresh:' Arceus cleanses itself, removing any inhibitory status effects such as paralysis, burns, and poison. *'Perish Song:' Arceus lets out a melody that instantly incapacitates all who hear it (including Arceus itself) after a set amount of time. *'Earth Power:' Arceus shifts the earth under its target to release a massive upheaval of energy. *'Recovery:' Arceus concentrates its internal energies, quickly healing most wounds. *'Omnipotent:' A series of abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest, it grants Arceus the ability to heal minor wounds between trades, strike incorporeal targets, see the immediate future, and ignore defensive bonuses and resistances. *'Spatial/Temporal Warp:' As the creator of Palkia and Dialga, Arceus is capable of wiping things from space-time) Note 1: The entity Arceus is the physical manifestation of the Original Spirit used to interact with the Pokémon Multiverse. Note 2: The personifications of Universal laws, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina are stated to be, though entirely separate entities, parts of it as stated in the games and manga as are the Lake guardians. Note 3: There has been rampant confusion over whether or not Arceus was the one who actively created the Pokémon multiverse due to a statement in the movie Arceus and the Jewel of Life. In the games, the primary canon, it is insisted that Arceus established the fundamental laws of the Multiverse, but the Creation Trio are the ones who actively formed it. Note 4: A frequently brought up topic is the fact that Arceus was incapacitated by a simple meteor in the movie, Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Given his status in the series, the power of the Creation Trio, and his own feats, this scene has been dismissed as a case of PIS and should not be brought up on any thread in an attempt to downplay Arceus or downgrade his statistics. Respect Threads * Respect Thread (Part 1) * Respect Thread (Part 2) * Respect Thread (Final Part) Gallery Screenshot 2016-04-16-08-14-39.jpeg |It was revealed that the Pokémon Multiverse contains dozens of Universes. Shiny powerpoint arceus by jphyper.png|Shiny Arceus. Arceus.jpg |Arceus's form and typing changes depending on what, of the 17 plates, it holds or activates at a particular time giving it invulnerability to certain attacks and a firm control over the elements. ArceusCT.jpg|Arceus and his children Others Notable Victories: The Joker (DC Comics) The Joker's Profile (Emperor Joker was used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hdgehog) Sally's Profile (Sally had access to the Sword of Acorns and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Life Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Supreme Beings Category:Gravity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Space Users Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Dream Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Users Category:Metal Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sand Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Psychics Category:Shadow Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weather Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings